New Family
by RedBalloons5
Summary: Ini kisah cinta Yunjae setelah pernikahan mereka. Jaejoong tidak cukup percaya diri untuk mengambil hati mertuanya yang sangat tidak menyukainya. Cacian? Makian? Umpatan? Apa yang akan terjadi? /YUNJAE YAOI/ Yoosu/ SEQUEL OF MIANHAE YUNHO-AH/END/


**NEW FAMILY**

**Author: RedBalloons5**

**Main Cast: YunJae + YooSu **

**Gendre: Comfort & Drama**

**Rate: T+**

**Leght: 1shoot**

**Warning: ****Typo(ss); YAOI (boysxboys)/ BL (Boys Love)**

**Summary: ini kisah cinta Yunjae setelah pernikahan mereka. Jaejoong tidak cukup percaya diri untuk mengambil hati mertuanya yang sangat tidak menyukainya. Cacian? Makian? Umpatan? Apa yang akan terjadi? /YUNJAE YAOI/ SEQUEL OF MIANHAE YUNHO-AH"**

* * *

**Big thanks to: leejisung4, Didi-chan, Yjs, yunjaeshipper,tidak, .96, wiendzbica732, Shim JaeCho, Ineedtohateyou, Song hyo ji, joongie, elpheuu, Kim Eun Seob, KimRyan2124, hanasukie, ryeo ryeong, sycarp, , babymochi, gekacassieast, nabratz, Hana- Kara, jaeho love, ShinJiWoo920202, Zimalaca-ELF.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma, apa umma ingat padaku?" Ucap Yunho yang duduk di kursi, seraya menggengam tangan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah tertidur lemah tak berdaya di ranjang pesakitannya.

Pipi yang tirus di wajah pucatnya. Kulitnya juga berubah tak sebening dulu –membuat Yunho tak tega. Rasa sayang dan empati yang dalam menciptakan rasa sakit yang serupa dapat ia rasakan. Walau dari luar yeoja itu tak menunjukkan luka yang serius. Dan tersenyum seolah berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'. Tapi Yunho tahu bahwa sejujurnya yeoja yang memiliki wajah amat mirib dengan istrinya itu sedang berjuang melawan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau kah itu Yunho?" lirih yeoja itu sekuat tanaga ketika memandang wajah Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia bangun tertatih memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

Dengan sigap Yunho segera membantu yeoja pucat itu dan manaikkan sandaran ranjangnya. "Ne, umma."

"Yunho-ah apa kabar kau nak? Kau terlihat semakin tampan sekarang" tersenyum haru, yeoja yang merupakan umma dari Jaejoong itu menangkup pipi kanan dan kiri Yunho dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja umma." Sahut Yunho dan balas tersenyum.

"Benar, kau memang harus baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah kembali Yunho-ah"

Umma Kim tak tahan lagi. Air matanya terjun bebas tatkala melihat Yunho, yang dulu sempat menjadi mantan calon menantunya –kini duduk tempat dihadapannya dengan statusnya yang baru, suami sah dari putra semata wayangnya.

Kemarin malam saat semua orang tengah berbahagia menyambut pasangan pengantin baru, Yunho dan Jaejoong. Junsu datang menjenguk umma Kim dan mengabarkan berita bahagia bahwa Jaejoong telah kembali menemukan kebahagiannya. Menemukan kembali belahan jiwanya yang dulu terbelah, sekarang dapat terpasang sempurna –bak pazzel tanpa bagian yang tak utuh.

Umma Kim yang sedari awal memang menyayangi Yunho –bagai anak sendiri, hanya dapat menangis bahagia. Akhirnya, semuanya berakhir dengan akhir yang bahagia. Happy ending. Ia ikut dapat merasakan kebahagian itu, walau ia tahu dirinya tak akan dapat lebih lama turut larut di dalamnya.

"Umma, aku minta maaf.."Yunho menggengam tangan mertuanya sayang lalu ia menghapus air mata sang mertua.

Umma Kim mengarahkan tubuh ringkihnya itu untuk memeluk menantu kesayangannya.

"Umma dan Jaejoong pasti amat menderita selama ini. Aku minta maaf umma." Ujar Yunho dengan suara bergetar. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi berpura-pura tegar. Pertahannya runtuh tatkala melihat umma Kim yang dulu yang ia kenal amat angun nan menawan jadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Terlebih-lebih, umma Kim sama sekali tak menunjukan kebencian apapun saat pertama melihatnya. Yunho merasa bersalah. Menurutnya, seandainya dulu ia tidak bodoh dan bertindak ceroboh. Pasti semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

Umma Kim menepuk-nepuk sayang punggung menantunya itu.

Ia bahagia. Sekarang takdir menjodohkan mereka kembali sebagai mertua dan menantu. Walau dulu jodoh itu sempat terputus. Tapi ternyata Tuhan hanya mengirim rintangan kecil sebelum mereka kembali dipertemukan.

"Yun-ah umma titip Jaejoong padamu ne?.. Jaga Jaejoong dengan baik sama seperti dulu kau menjaganya."

" –Umma percaya padamu Yun-ah"

Umma Kim mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho tersadar akan rasa sakit yang serentak menyerang dari jantungnya kemudian menjalar keperutnya. Yoeja itu mengerang kesakitan sembari mencengkram dadanya.

"Umma, waeyo?" tanya Yunho ketakutan bukan kepalang. Melihat mertuanya menahan sakit, dengan cepat ia bertindak memanggil dokter.

"DOKTER!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berlari-lari kecil seraya bersenandung riang. Wajahnya memerah tatkala dalam otaknya terlintas tentang malam pengantinya kemarin dengan Yunho. Owahh, jangan katakan Jaejoong mesum, sebab ingatan itu muncul begitu saja tanpa ia pinta.

Dengan menenteng kantong plastik berisi beberapa kaleng minuman ringan, Jaejoong melangkah ringan menuju rumah sakit. Tadi Yunho menyuruhnya membeli minuman. Padahal tanpa alasan itupun Jaejoong sudah tahu bahwa suaminya yang tampan itu ingin berdua-duaan dengan ummanya. "Cih, Dasar beruang mesum." Jaejoong bedecih sebal seraya terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Akhh." Jaejoong mengerang tatkala tiba-tiba merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba berkumpul di sekitaran pelipisnya. Perasaan tak enak datang menyelimutinya begitu saja.

Jaejoong tersentak ketika ponselnya di saku celananya berdering.

"Ne, Kim ani Jung Jae-"

"Jaejoong-ah. Kau harus cepat kembali kerumah sakit. umma, umma kritis Jae!" teriak Yunho di seberang telepon penuh ada kepanikkan.

Pakk..

Ponsel malang itu lepas begitu saja dari tangan Jaejoong, menghantam kerasnya jalan.

"Umma..umma umma," gumam Jaejoong setengah sadar. Otaknya kalut, hingga tak dapat berfungsi dengan benar.

Srettt

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul Jaejoong bergegas memungut ponselnya dan berlari secepat yang ia mampu masuk dalam rumah sakit.

Panik Jaejoong memencet tombol lift seolah kesetanan. Ia tak cukup sabar menunggu lift terbuka hingga ia kembali berlari menuju tangga darurat.

Sembari terus melafalkan kata 'umma' Jaejoong berlari menaiki tangga. Meloncati 2 hingga 3 anak tangga. Walau beberapa kali ia tersandung hingga kakinya terkilir, Jaejoong sudah tak peduli lagi. Rasa sakitnya tertutupi sempurna oleh rasa cemas dan takut yang menyelimutinya.

Jaejoong mendorong pintu kamar rawat ummanya bringas, dan menemukan Yunho tengah duduk terduduk di kursi, menggenggam tangan pucat Mrs. Kim.

Seorang suster yang sebelumnya sibuk melepaskan semua alat-alat yang sempat singgah di tubuh umma Kim menatap Jaejoong penuh duka.

Jaejoong berteriak dan berjalan cepat mendekati yeoja yang tersebut namanya itu dengan marah. "Suster Min, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Jangan lepaskan suster Min, Kau bisa membunuh umma" Jaejoong merampas selang oksingen dari tangan suster Min dan mencoba memasangkannya kembali ke hidung ummanya.

"Jaejoong-shi.." seorang namja yang mengenakan baju prakteknya berujar lirih di belakang Jaejoong.

"Ah. Dokter Kang. Suster Min mencoba membunuh ummaku!" adu Jaejoong memandang sengit kearah suster Min pada perawat yang selama ini merawat ummanya.

Dokter muda itu menatap Jaejoong khawatir. Ia tahu Jaejoong pasti tidak akan bisa mudah percaya begitu saja kepergian sang umma yang sangat cepat dan mendadak. Walaupun ia sudah mewanti-wanti suatu hari hal ini pasti akan terjadi, ia pun tidak tahu jika hari buruk itu adalah hari ini.

Sakit Jantung umma Kim memang sudah amat kronis. Apalagi Jaejoong yang selalu menunda-nunda operasi umma Kim –beralasan kurangnya biaya, membuat penyakit gila itu berkembang kian pesat dalam tubuh tua sang umma.

"Jaejoong-ah. Mianhaeyo Mrs. Kim sudah tak bisa diselamatkan."

"Apa yang dokter Min katakan? Dokter Min jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau tidak tahu siapa suamiku sekarang?!"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kearah Yunho,"-Dia Jung Yunho, dia anak pemilik GN crop. Dia akan membayar operasi ummaku dokter. Aku harus menyelamatkannya Dokter Kang! KAU HARUS!" teriak Jaejoong.

Perkataan Jaejoong kian melantur. Bak orang gila, dengan air mata yang perlahan tapi pasti membasahi wajah cantiknya ia terus menuntut dokter Kang untuk menyelamatkan satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

"Mianhae, aku harap kau tabah Jaejoong-shi."

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu, Dokter Kang. Kau berjanji menyelamatkan ummaku! Kau sudah berjanji!" Jaejoong mencengkram kerah kemeja dokter Kang dan menatapinya dengan tatapan mengancam, benci dan marah.

"Aku sudah melakukan semampuku Jaejoong-shi. tapi semuanya sudah terlambat." Ucap dokter Kang mencoba memberi Jaejoong pengertian bahwa apapun usaha yang coba ia lakukan setelah ini akan sia-sia belaka.

Mrs Kim sudah pergi –menyusul suaminya di surga sana.

Tubuh Jaejoong melemas, sehingga tanpa sadar cengramannya pada kerah kemeja sang dokter terlepas begitu saja.

"Aku turut berduka Jaejoong-shi".

"-saya permisi dulu." Lanjut dokter Kang membungkuk sejenak dan pergi.

"Andwe! Dokter Kang! Andwe! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Umma, ummaku masih hidup dokter Kang. Ummaku masih bisa diselamatkan." Ucap Jaejoong berlari keranjang sang umma.

"-Umma, umma bangun. Jangan tinggalkan Joongie umma. Umma, umma tidak boleh pergi. Joongie mohon umma. Umma jangan pergi." Jaejoong menguncang kasar tubuh pucat Mrs. Kim yang telah di tutupi selimut putih.

"Yun-ah. Umma sedang bersandiwara kan? Yun-ah ummaku sangat pintar berakting." Jaejoong menarik kasar tangan Yunho dan membuat tubuhnya sendiri libung hingga ia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Jaejoong-ah." Yunho dengan cepat meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan mendekapnya. Ia melanjutkan tangisnya dan sesegukan di bahu istrinya.

"Mianhae Jae."

"Jangan katakan apapun Yun-ah. Jangan katakan apapun..Hiks"

Rasa sakit itu mencuat dan menukik tajam –mempermainkan perasaannya. Jaejoong merasa semua kehidupannya behenti berputar. Harapannya runtuh dalam sepersekian detik.

"Umma.. umma-ah!" Jaejoong akhirnya berteriak. Ia histeris mencengram lengan Yunho yang memeluknya.

Umma mencintaimu Jae-ah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma, aku rasa aku belum bisa pulang. Aku masih harus mengurus pemakaman umma Kim."

Yunho yang sedang menerima telepon jauh dari kerumunan sesekali menatap dalam ruangan, ke tempat Jaejoong sedang bersila sendirian dengan mata merah yang bengkak, hidung merah dan bibir kering di depan foto mendiang sang umma yang tersenyum riang.

"Ne umma. Gomawo." Yunho menutup sambungan teleponya. Ia melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang masih meneteskan air mata menatap foto kenangan umma Kim.

"Jaejoong-ah." Yunho ikut duduk bersila di sebelah Jaejoong. Ia menarik kepala sang istri untuk bersandar di bahunya. Membiarkan Jaejoong menggunakan bahunya sejenak sebagai tumpuan dari kelelahan dan kesedihan.

Yunho juga mengenggam tangan Jaejoong. Menyampaikan pada Jaejoong bahwa Yunho ada bersamanya sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak sendirian.

"Jaejoong-ah kau harus istirahat. Kau juga belum makan dari kemarin… Makan dulu ne?"

Jaejoong mengeleng ringan. Hanya isyarat itu yang mampu ia tunjukan. Ia terlalu lelah dan tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain duduk dan memandang foto sang umma.

"Yunho-Hyung ini buburnya." Junsu datang dengan semangkuk bubur. Ia menyerahkannya pada Yunho, sebelum Jaejoong mengerang sebab tak ingin sama sekali memakan bubur itu.

Ia menolak makan dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Yunho.

Yunho hanya mampu mengela napas kemudian kembali mengembalikan mangkuk itu pada Junsu.

Junsu menganguk mengerti lantas pergi ke dapur untuk segera kembali sibuk melayani tamu-tamu yang datang ke pemakaman nyonya Kim siang itu.

Hiks.

Jaejoong terisak.

"Baby. ." Yunho menepuk punggung Jaejoong dan mengelus kepalanya.

Sejujurnya ia juga sedih, tapi ia masih ingin terlihat kuat dimata sang istri.

Umma Kim, yeoja itu menyuruhnya berjanji untuk membahagiakan dan menjaga Jaejoong seumur hidupnya. Jika sekarang saja Yunho terlihat rapuh, mungkin umma Kim akan mengambil anaknya dari sisi Yunho. Dan tentu saja Yunho tidak akan mau itu. Ia mencintai Jaejoong. selalu dan selamanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong kini duduk berselonjoran di dalam ruangan pemakaman. Tatapannya kosong menatap dinding kertas. Sementara tamu-tamu diluar sana masih datang dan pergi. Mereka datang untuk turut berbelasungkawa atas kepergian Mrs. Kim yang mereka kenal amatlah baik hati.

Yunho sesekali mengintip keadaan Jaejoong. ia khawatir istrinya kenapa-kenapa. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menemani Jaejoong terus. Ia harus mengurus tamu-tamu yang datang hingga sore ini. Ia tidak tega membiarkan Junsu yang berlarian kesana-kemari melayani tamu yang jumlahnya masih belum berkurang sedari tadi.

"Appa?Umma?" Yunho membulatkan mulutnya –menatap tak percaya pada orangtuanya yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak usah terkejut begitu." Ucap dingin sang umma.

"Kami datang hanya untuk formalitas. Kami tidak ingin orang berpikir buruk tentang kami." tambahnya.

Yunho tersenyum simpul.

Orang tuanya yang terkenal super sibuk itu datang di pemakaman besan mereka. Kendati ia tahu maksud dan tujuan kedatangan mereka.

Mereka hanya menjaga image mereka di depan publik. Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan jika mereka tahu bahwa mertua Jaejoong tidak hadir di upacara pemakaman besan mereka?

"Silahkan duduk Appa, Umma." Yunho menuntun orang tuanya menuju meja yang masih kosong. Ia lantas menyediakan air putih sembari menunggu Junsu membawakan beberapa makan kecil nanti.

"Umma, appa aku tinggal sebentar. Aku harus melayani tamu."

"Dimana Jaejoong? bukankah dia seharusnya menjamu para tamunya sendiri?" cegak umma Jung.

"Dia lelah umma. Biarkan dia istirahat." Bela Yunho.

Umma Jung melirik kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat amat menyedihkan di matanya.

"Namja cengeng itu." Umma kim meneguk air putihnya ganas.

Sedangkan Appa Jung menatap menantunya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk digambarkan. Sebenarnya tumbuh rasa kasian dari hati terdalamnya. Apalagi mengingat dulu ia amat kejam terhadap Jaejoong yang secara tidak langsung membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho terpisah.

Apa kau merasa bersalah sekarang Mr. Jung?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini terhitung 3 hari sejak kepergian umma Kim. Walau Jaejoong terlihat sesekali tersenyum. Namun hampir sisa nya ia terlihat amat murung.

Di sinilah mereka –Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tertidur memeluk satu sama lain di ranjang Yunho.

Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Jung. Jaejoong membersihakan rumah kecilnya dan menyewakannya pada sebuah keluraga dengan biaya sewa yang amat murah.

Sehabis menuntaskan makan malam yang dingin bersama ibu dan ayah mertuanya. Jaejoong meminta Yunho agar menemaninya tidur.

"Yun-ah. Aku akan kembali bekerja besok" gumam Jaejoong di dada sang suami.

"Baby, apa kau lupa siapa suamimu sekarang?" Timpal Yunho dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aniyo, hanya saja-"

Yunho memotong cepat ucapan Jaejoong. "tidak boleh. Kau tinggallah dirumah bersama umma."

"Tapi Yun-"

"Tidak ada bantahan sayang."

"Hanya ditempat Junsu, hingga ia menemukan penggantiku otte?" Tawar Jaejoong.

"Tetap saja tidak bisa."

"Yun-ah."

"Besok pergilah ke butik bersama umma, kau bisa membeli beberapa baju baru eum?"

"Aku lebih suka membeli baju di pasar saja Yun-ah."

"Baby~"

"Aku mohon Yun-ah. Hingga Junsu menemukan pegawainya yang baru? Kau tahukan jika restoran Junsu itu sangat ramai, aku takut Junsu akan kewalahan melayani tamu-tamunya. Apalagi dia masih mengurus pernikahannya Yun. Aku mohon." Pinta Jaejoong memelas.

Yunho menghela napas. Mungkin saja ia bisa membiarkan istrinya untuk berkerja sementara waktu. Mungkin membiarkan Jaejoong bekerja tidak ada salahnya. Mungkin dengan begitu Jaejoong tidak akan merasa kesepian.

"Ok, baiklah, baiklah sayang. sekarang tidur ne? kau pasti lelah sehabis pindahan tadi."

"Jalja baby."

"Yun" potong Jaejoong sebelum Yunho benar-benar menutup matanya.

"Apalagi sayang?"

"Aku minta maaf ne?"

Yunho menautkan alisnya, heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena membuatmu malu memiliki istri sepertiku."

"Jae-ah"

"Jajla Yun"

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya hingga memunggungi Yunho.

Yunho mencoba berkata lagi, tapi diurungkannya.

Namja itu, namja yang amat ia cintai itu sungguh sensitif.

Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Jaejoong sudah siap dengan apron bunga-bunganya di dapur. Ia sedang membantu para pelayan membuat sarapan. Meski para pembantu di kediaman Jung itu melarangnya. Jaejoong tetap bersikukuh ingin membantu.

Mungkin akibat terbiasa selalu bekerja, tubuh Jaejoong refleks ingin melakukan sesuatu. Ia sama sekali tidak suka diam. Tidak peduli jika tubuhnya mungkin sudah amat kelelahan. dan juga wajahnya yang pucat pasi itu nampak amat menyedihkan. Tentu saja dengan mata yang bengkak.

Jangan lupa jika malam itu Jaejoong menangis. Sedih membuat suaminya malu memiliki istri seperti dirinya.

"Jaejoong-ah." Panggil Yunho datang dengan rambut acak-acakkanya.

Cup

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan!" Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho sebab dengan tak tahu malu, Yunho mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir sang istri.

Yunho merasa suhu tubuh Jaejoong tidak normal seperti biasa. "Jae-ah kau sakit?"

Yunho menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jaejoong.

"Jae, kau demam sayang." Yunho mengampit tangan Jaejoong dan mengusap-usapnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, pusing yang sedari awal coba ditahannya kian menyerangnya.

Hoekk

Jaejoong berlari menuju dapur dan mengelurakan seluruh isi perutnya. Cairan kuning menjadi penutup muntahan Jaejoong.

Yunho panik dan mengejar Jaejoong. ia juga membantu mengurut tengkuk Jaejoong.

"Baby, gwenacana?" Yunho merangkul tubuh Jaejoong yang terhuyung-huyung.

Wajah Jaejoong yang sebelumnya sudah pucat sekarang semakin pucat. Ditambah juga bibirnya yang memutih dan mengering.

Jaejoong mencrengkram lengan Yunho saat merasa tak punya tenaga lagi untuk berdiri.

Dunia disekelilingnya berputar, ditambah kakinya yang menjadi layu pula, juga dadanya sesak. Kerongkongan perih dan mulutnya terasa pahit bukan main.

Ia sungguh merasa sakit.

"JAE!" Yunho meninggikan suaranya saat mendapati Jaejoong pingsan dalam pelukannya

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terduduk menikmati buburnya sore itu bersama sang suami yang setia menyuapinya.

Setelah dokter menyatakan Jaejoong sakit akibat kelelahan dan makan tidak teratur. Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk patuh padanya. Tanpa penolakkan dan tidak ada tawar-menawar apapun sejenisnya itu.

Yunho jadi protektif sekali kau tahu?

"A-a" Yunho mengarakah sesendok penuh bubur ke mulut Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah kenyang Yun." Tolak Jaejoong menepis sendok itu.

Yunho mendelik, mengancam. "Habiskan Jae. Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun."

"Yunnie~" rengek Jaejoong membekap mulutnya.

"Jae-ah. Dokter menyuruhmu untuk makan yang banyak. Kalau kau sakit lagi aku akan menceraikanmu!" Ancam Yunho. Namja itu kini bangkit dari duduknya di sisi ranjang lantas keluar membawa mangkuk bubur sisa Jaejoong.

"Yun,," Panggil Jaejoong mencoba menghalau kepergian Yunho.

Brakk

Pintu kamar tertutup sempurna.

Yunho mendesah.

Ada sebersit penyesalan ketika kata-kata itu terlontar amat lancar dari mulutnya. Yunho mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

Bodoh!

Ia sadar telah menyakiti Jaejoongnya. Tapi menurutnya, itu satu-satunya jalan agar Jaejoong tidak ceroboh lagi karena tidak menghawatirkan kesehatannya sendiri. Yunho tidak suka melihat Jaejoong kelelahan dan sakit, ia merasa menjadi suami yang tidak berguna jika begitu. Ia takut jika hal buruk terjadi pada istrinya.

Mianhae Jaejoong-ah.

Aku menyakitimu lagi.

Mianhae.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jae, aku kan pergi ke kantor. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Kau jangan lupa makan dan minum obat. Aku akan berusaha pulang secepat mungkin." Yunho yang tadi mengancingkan kemejanya kini duduk di sisi kiri ranjang menatap Jaejoong yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Matanya masih sayu, kulitnya juga masih pucat tapi suhu tubuhnya sudah turun dari semalam.

Jaejoong merampas dasi Yunho dan memasangkannya, dengan tanpa membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

Dari kemarin, setelah Yunho meninggalkkanya di kamar sendirian. Jaejoong berubah jadi patuh mesti masih mengambek –melancarkan aksi mogok bicara.

Jaejoong menepuk, lebih tepatnya memukul dada Yunho setelah dasi Yunho selesai ia pasang. Membuat Yunho terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya memandangi seksama wajah pucat sang istri. Yang meskipun dalam keadaan sakit masih terlihat amat cantik.

Cup

Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong yang memerah akibat demam.

Setelah membetulkan letak selimut Jaejoong. Yunho mengambil jas biru dongkernya yang tadi tersampir di sofa.

"Baby aku berangkat sekarang ne?"

Ehmm~

Yunho menyegit heran kemudian tersenyum geli. Melihat tingkah sang istri yang mengemaskan.

Jaejoong merentangkan kedua tanganya. Yang jelas-jelas mengisyaratkan agar Yunho memeluknya.

Ahh.

Dasar manja.

Yunho mendesah sebelum menurut.

Ia juga menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong –memberikan kenyamanan pada sang istri.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, minta pada Bibi Jang atau pembantu yang lain. Atau jika kau merindukanku, kau bisa menelponku ok? Kita bisa melakukan sex phone jika kau mau"

"Akkhh, appo" Yunho mengerang kesakitan saat Jaejoong dengan ganas mencibut pinggangnya.

Kasian. Pinggang Yunho yang malang.

"Malu eoh?" Goda Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Yunho.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku bisa pergi kan?"

Jaejoong mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata musang 29 tahun-nan itu.

Yunho tak bisa untuk tidak melototkan matanya terkejut, saat bibir Jaejoong seketika menyambar bibi hatinya.

Jaejoong bahkan melahap bibir hati itu dengan sangat rakus.

Baru saja Yunho akan menikmati ciuman itu, buru-buru Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya. Melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan cepat, sebelum Yunho kehabisan akal sehatnya dan terlarut lebih dalam dalam ciuman itu.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal dan terlentang sempurna di ranjang. Lantas ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Istri beruang ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Ah kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu baby."

Cup

Yunho mengecup kepala Jaejoong yang menyembul di balik selimut dan pergi. Ia harus bergegas ke kantor. Sudah 4 hari ia absen, ada setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan –yang tidak bisa bebankan kepada bawahannya.

Sungguh merepotkan kau tahu?

Hiks

Aigoo~ sedangkan di balik selimut, Jaejoong sedang mati-matian menahan isakannya.

Ia tidak tahu, sejak kapan ia mulai jadi serapuh ini. Tapi setiap kali Yunho berada disampinya, dia merasa menjadi begitu lemah.

Jaejoong amat takut jika Yunho meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong takut, Yunho akan mencari orang lain saat rasa cinta Yunho kepadanya telah luntur.

Jaejoong hanya takut, ia tidak akan punya tempat bersandar lagi.

Ibu dan Ayahnya sudah pergi.

Yunho adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang.

Ibu dan ayah mertuanya belum bisa menerimanya. Jaejoong sadar itu. Jaejoong juga tidak ingin terlalu berharap.

Dia hanyalah seorang namja miskin, yatim piatu, berpendidikan rendah.

Bukankah itu cukup membuat malu keluarga Jung?

Jaejoong ingin sekali menyalahkan Tuhan.

Kenapa harus Yunho?

Kenapa bukan lekaki lain yang lebih pantas bersanding dengannya?

Jika itu orang lain bukankah akan lebih mudah untuknya?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menemukan dirinya tertidur di teras belakang dengan selimut motif beruang yang menghangatkannya.

Ia ingat siang tadi, karena bosan tidur-tiduran di kamar. Ia berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar rumah hingga tak sadar tertidur di kursi panjang di teras belakang. Tapi ia tidak ingat jika ia turut membawa selimut. Bahkan ia sendiri juga bingung. Sejak kapan ia mengenakan baju hangat setebal ini. Jaejoong menguras otaknya untuk mengingat.

Drettt

Drettt

Drettt

Sebuah ponsel silver di meja dekatnya bergetar dan berdering nyaring. lantunan nada dan kedipan layarnya menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengangkatnya.

"Umma-ah, bisakah umma mengambilkan obat Jaejoong yang di dapur. Ah sekalian juga umma, tolong cek suhu tubuh Jaejoong."

"Yun-ah"

Oh. Yunho membuka lebar mulutnya.

Ia mengecek nama panggilannya dan ia mengerutkan dahinya –binggung.

"Jaejoong-ah, bukankah ini nomor ponsel umma? Bagaimana bisa ada bersamamu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Yun, aku tertidur di teras dan saat bangun aku menemukannya di meja."

Yunho semakin bingung. Kenapa ponsel ummanya bisa di dekat Jaejoong?

Selama bertahun-tahun hidup bersama sang umma, ia tidak ingat ummanya punya gejala penyakit pikun. Ummanya juga bukan tipe orang yang ceroboh. Lantas apa yang terjadi?

Tidak mungkin juga kan jika ponsel itu bisa berjalan?

Oh tidak.

Ah, atau mungkin saja ponsel umma terjatuh? Dan mungkin saja masih banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang lainnya.

Yunho mencoba berpikiran positif saja..

"Baiklah Jae, aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang. Mianhae, aku belum bisa pulang. Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaanku secepatnya. Kau tunggu dirumah ne? jangan lupa makan dan minum obat. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membahayangan dirimu sendiri"

Jaejoong hanya bisa terkikik geli.

Suaminya cerewet sekali.

Tapi ia suka. Itu menunjukan sebesar apa perhatian Yunho kepadanya.

"Baby, saranghae."

Deg

Jaejoong membatu mendengar pernyataan Yunho.

"Ne." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Baiklah, aku tutup Jae. Bye sayang"

Diseberang Yunho menghembuskan napasnya.

Seberapapun banyaknya ia mengucapkan kata cinta pada Jaejoong, namja cantik itu belum bersedia membalasnya. Yah walaupun sikap Jaejoong cukup menunjukan cintanya. Tapi sesekali, Yunho ingin benar-benar yakin akan cinta Jaejoong terhadapnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara dibalik tembok menuju teras belakang. Umma Jung sedang bersembunyi, meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa mengambil ponselnya.

Sehabis memakaikan Jaejoong baju hangat dan selimut Ia cepat-cepat pergi takut ketahuan.

Tidak tega melihat menantu kurusnya yang sedang sakit tersebut jadi makin sakit akibat udara dingin diluar rumah.

"Jung omoni~" Wajah Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba menegang. Pucat pasi saat indra pendengarannya mendengar Jaejoong yang memanggil namanya.

Mrs Jung mengendap-endap ingin kabur.

Gawat jika ia ketahuan.

"Jung omoni" suara Jaejoong dibelakang membuat jantung umma Jung berdetak tidak karuan.

Ahhh

Ia ketahuan

Mrs Jung membenarkan topeng wajah angkuhnya sebelum berbalik menghadap Jaejoong.

"W-Wae?"

"Jung omoni, ini ponsel anda?" Jaejoong menyerahkan ponsel silver itu kepada Mrs Jung.

"Ah, ternyata kau yang menemukannya" ucap umma Jung berpura-pura senang.

Mrs. Jung berbalik dan melangkah pergi tak mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri disana. Dan samar-semar namun ia amat yakin jika ia mendengar Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

'Ah, tenyata aku tidak cukup layak menjadi artris' runtuk mrs jung dalam hati.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" ucap Jaejoong pelan. Hngga hampir terdengar bak berbisik.

"Tuan muda, saya mengantarkan makan malam dan juga obat."

Dua pembantu masuk dalam kamar Jaejoong dengan membawa nampang satu-satu.

"Terima kasih Bibi Jang, tapi aku ingin makan malam bersama Yunho saja. Bisakah bibi membawanya kembali?" Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

Ia merasa tak enak karena merepotkan bibi Jang, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bernapsu makan. Bibirnya terasa amat paiht dan perutnya bergejolak terus dari tadi siang.

"Baiklah tuan muda, jika tuan menginginkan sesuatu, silahkan panggil kami" Bibi Jang menuntup pintu setelah permisi pada Jaejoong.

Bibi Jang menatap pada pintu, dalam hatinya ia merasa kasihan dengan menantu baru keluarga Jung tersebut. Menantu yang belum bisa di terima baik oleh mertuanya.

'Sungguh kasian' batinnya.

Bibi Jang menyuruh In Ah, pembantu lainnya untuk menyimpan makan itu ke dalam kulkas Agar nanti bisa dihangatkan lagi jika Jaejoong hendak makan.

"Bibi Jang, itu makanan siapa?" Mrs Jung tiba-tiba saja muncul didapur.

"Nyonya.. I-Itu tuan muda Jaejoong, ia belum makan dari tadi pagi nyonya."

"Dasar anak manja itu. menyusahkan sekali. Kemarikan makanannya In Ah. Biar aku yang memngantarkan makanan." Umma Jung menangih nampan dari In Ah dan berjalan santai menuju lantai dua.

Bibi Jang dan In Ah terbengong begong melihatnya sebelum kemudian Bibi Jang tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoekkkss

Terdengar suara muntahan dari dalam toilet. Umma Jung tersentak. Ia meletakkan nampannya ke meja dan berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Ia menemukan Jaejoong sedang memuntahan cairan kuning yang berbau amat asam.

Dengan lembut umma Jung memijat tengkuk Jaejoong.

Umma Jung juga membantu Jaejoong mengelap mulutnya yang berlumuran muntahannya sendiri.

Dengan hati-hati umma Jung lantas membatu Jaejoong untuk kembali berbaring ke tempat tidur.

Auhh. Wajah Jaejoong sudah pucat bagaikan mayat hidup.

Umma Jung hanya mampu meringis, ia bisa merasakan sakit yang serupa. Sebab dulu ia juga pernah merasakannya walau tak separah Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Umma" kata Jaejoong ketika ia punya cukup banyak tenaga untuk berkata.

"Minumlah" Umma Jung menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih pada Jaejoong untuk diminum.

Uhukk

"Yak! minum pelan-pelan" Marah umma jung melihat Jaejoong tersedak oleh airnya.

Faktanya Jaejoong tidaklah tersedak minum dengan cepat, melainkan ia menangis sembari minum. Ia tidak dapat menahan tangisnya melihat umma Jung yang begitu perhatian terhadapnya. Ia seperti melihat sosok ummanya yang telah pergi.

Bolehkah Jaejoong sedikit berharap?

Dengan sigap umma Jung mengambil tisu lagi dan membersihan sisa-sisa air yang membasahi wajah Jaejoong.

Hiks

Tanpa mampu berkata apapun Jaejoong malah tersisak, yang kontan membuat umma Jung terkejut.

"Yak, kau kanapa? Ada yang sakit? kepalamu sakit? atau perutmu? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit? aku akan menelpon Yunho"

Grepp

Jaejoong menahan tangan umma Jung yang hendak beranjak dari duduknya di samping Jaejoong.

"W-Wae?" Umma Jung meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jaejoong dan tidak merasakan panas berlebih di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yak! kanapa kau menangis seperti itu?! Jika Yunho melihatnya, ia akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak terhadapku."

"G-Gomawo Jung omoni"

"Eh?"

"Gomawo sudah memperhatikanku"

"kau ini membuatku takut"

"-Ya sudah sekarang makanlah, Bibi Jang bilang kau belum makan dari tadi pagi. Jika Yunho tahu, dia pasti akan mengamuk"

Srettt

"Apalagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa makan Jung omoni, aku tidak lapar"

"Walaupun kau tidak lapar, kau tetap harus makan. Jika kau menolak, aku akan memaksamu!"

Ternyata umma dan anaknya sama saja. Sama-sama suka memaksa.

Jaejoong makan dengan perlahan membuat umma Jung tidak sabaran.

"Kemarikan. Kau makan seperti anak perempuan saja"

Pedas, ucapan umma Jung amapatlah pedas. Kendati begitu, hal itu tak membuat Jaejoong merasa tersakiti sedikitpun. Sebab apa yang nyonya Jung lakukan setelahnya membuat hatinya berdesir kian hangat. Dengan telaten umma Kim menyuapinya sesendok demi sesendok.

"Mianhaeyo Jung omoni….Maafkan aku karena telah menghancurkan masa dengan anakmu. A-aku membuatnya menjadi anak durhaka dan mempermalukan keluarga kalian. Aku sungguh meminta maaf"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku rasa demammu semakin tinggi. Cepat habiskan makananmu dan minum obat. Kau harus segera sembuh. Jika kau terus sakit sepeti ini bagaimana bisa kau melayani anakku. Bisa-bisa benda anakku jadi karatan karena terlalu lama tidak kau sentuh."

"-Sial aku jadi membayangkan milik suamiku."

Nyonya Jung mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah. Sungguh, ia tidak bohong saat mengatakan ingat akan milik suaminya. Ah ia menginginkan sentuhan sang suami sekarang. malam ini, Ia harus mendapatkannya.

"-Satu lagi, kau tahu aku benar-benar kesal kau memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu?! apa itu Jung omoni? Aku terlihat seperti nenek-nenek. Kau bahkan belum memberiku cucu."

"-Panggil aku seperti Yunho memanggilku. Aku akan lebih senang… Aku harus pergi, lanjutkan makanmu"

Jaejoong terisak setelah kepergian umma Jung. umma Jung itu benar-benar. Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata-kata apalagi karenanya.

Benarkah? Bolehkah sekarang ia memanggil Jung omoni dengan panggilan 'umma'?

Oh Tuhan, terima kasih.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong duduk sarapan bersama mertuanya sedangkan Yunho terlihat absen hari ini. Dari pagi kemarin ia masih belum pulang. Ia janji akan pulang siang ini, pekerjaannya yang menumpuk itu sungguh membuatnya sesak. Jujur ia rindu dengan Jaejoong, tapi menunda-nunda pekerjaan bukanlah gaya master Jung itu.

Jaejoong terlihat tidak menikmati makanannya. Ia hanya mengaduk-ngaduk bubur yang terasa hambar dilidahnya.

"Makan! Apa kau tidak tahu caranya makan dengan benar?" Appa Jung tiba-tiba menegur Jaejoong. Sedari tadi ia sesekali melirik kearah Jaejoong, dan ia selalu menemukan Jaejoong melamun, sama sekali tak berselera makan.

"Aniyo Jung Aboji, hanya saja lidahku tidak bisa merasakan rasa apapun. Mianhaeyo, jeongmal Miahaeyo." Aku Jaejoong jujur.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu, lalu istirahatlah." Appa Jung menyelesaikan acara makannya dan memilih duduk bersantai di sofa sembari membuka lembar demi lembar halaman koran pagi itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siaran televisi diruang tengah menciptakan suara agak berisik. Jaejoong duduk sembari memijat kepalanya yang sakit. Jujur saja, ia tidak menyimak siaran televisi itu, kepalanya terlalu sakit. ia hanya ingin menyibukkan diri dan tak mengurung diri di kamar. Ia bosan setengah mati sendirian di ruang itu.

Berpikir jika ia menghabiskan waktu di ruang tengah, setidaknya ia bisa melihat pembantu yang meondar mandir. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa ia kerjakan. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu!

Jaejoong melirik jam yang berdiri lumayan jauh darinya, tapi cukup mampu ia lihat. Sudah pukul 12 siang dan Yunho belum pulang juga. Ia rindu.

Yun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?

Ahh

Jaejoong mendesah, kemudain coba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi.

Sebuah Film terputar dan menarik Jaejoong. tidak ada salahnya ia menonton. Hiburan yang cukup membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya. 'Long visit my mom' apa kalian pernah menontonya? Film yang mengisahkan tentang bagaimana perjuangan seorang ibu yang amat menyayangi putri sulungnya.

Umma..

Jaejoong jadi merindukan ummanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah puas menonton, Jaejoong telihat murung menyendiri di teras belakang sambil memandangi kolam kecil berisi ikan koi.

Usai menonton tadi semua kenangannya bersama sang umma tiba-tiba kembali muncul dalam ingatannya.

Jaejoong sedih saat menyadari ia tidak akan pernah bisa pelukan hangat seorang ibu lagi. ia benar-benar merindukan ummanya. Katakan saja jika Jaejoong cengeng. Hanya saja, kala ini Jaejoong benar-benar merasa rapuh.

"Menangis tidak akan membuatku terlihat keren" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah samping.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menemukan seorang yeoja yang masih terlihat muda di sianya yang hampir menginjak 55 tahun.

"Umma.."

"Apa kau tidak malu? Ikan-ikan itu melihatmu menangis seperti bayi kau tahu? Itu sama sekali tidak keren"

"Mianhae Umma"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali meminta maaf? Apa dengan meminta maaf akan menyelesaikan semuanya?"

"A-ku, Aku minta maaf umma" Jaejoong melanjutkan tangisnya.

"Kemariah, aku ingin sekali memelukmu" Umma Jung merentangkan tanganya dan membimbing Jaejoong masuk dalam dekapannya.

"Umma turut berduka atas meninggalkan ibumu. Aku menyesal sebab belum sempat bicara lagi denganya setelah kejadian 5 tahun itu"

"Kau pasti merindukan ummamu kan? seharusnya kau tidak menonton film itu, kau membuatku menangis. Dasar anak nakal"

Tenyata diam-diam umma Jung ikut menonton di belakang tanpa Jaejoong sadari.

"Kau bisa berbagi apapun bersamaku. Jangan lupa jika akulah umma sekarang. aku ummamu Jaejoong-ah"

"Umma…"

"Benar, panggil aku umma"

Tidak ada salahnya mencoba mencintai Jaejoong sekarang sebagai menantunya. Toh sekarang ia juga merasa senang jika Jaejoong ada di dekatnya. Ia merasa nyaman dan mengenali dirinya sebagai seorang ibu. Aura keibuannya tiba-tiba muncul lagi setelah sekian lama.

Entahlah, setelah ia menyerah dari egonya dan ikhlas menerima Jaejoong sebagai menantunya. Jika dulu ia merasa punya beban berat di pundaknya, maka sekarang beban itu lenyap begitu saja. Ia suka. Ia hanya bermimpi, jika ia mati nanti ia akan senang sebab akan data seorang anak yang menagis untuknya, merindukkannya, setiap hari berdoa agar Tuhan memafaafkan semua dosa-dosa yang telah ia lakukan di dunia. Sama seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan sekarang.

Umma, saranghae~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

26 January tahun ini adalah ulang tahun Jaejoong yang ke-25. Tadi Yunho mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dirumahnya. Tamu yang diundang hanya Yoochun, Junsu dan beberapa teman mereka yang lain. Jumlahnya tidak lebih dari 5 orang kira-kira.

Jaejoong sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah kelaurga Jung. Ia mengocok-ngocok satu persatu kado yang tadi di hadiahkan oleh teman-temannya. Ia penasaran.

"Oh, Jung aboji." Kata Jaejoong agak kaget ketika melihat ayah Yunho tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau memanggil si Ri-in dengan Umma, sedangkan kau memanggilku dengan Aboji Jung? Kau membuatku kesal"

"Jung A-"

"Panggil aku appa. Apa kau benar-benar menantuku?" potong appa Jung dengan nada geram.

"Dan ini" Mr. Jung menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado berwarna putih pada Jaejoong.

"Ini apa aboji?"

"Bukalah!" perintah aboji Jung dengan semangat.

"I-ini"

"Dua bulan lagi ulang tahunku yang ke-60. Aku ingin kau mengahadiahiku 2 garis...Jika masih satu garis, aku tidak akan segan-segan memisahkanmu dengan Yunho"

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada 10 buah, bisa saja lebih pada alat pemeriksa kehamilan dalam kotak kado dari mertuanya.

Ah, sudah bisa di tebak aniya?

Akhir yang indah bukan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamar utama kediaman keluraga Jung. Umma dan ppa Yunho sedang tertidur telentang menatapi langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Yeobo yah. Kau ingin cucu perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Aku ingin anak laki-laki."

Umma Jung yang sedari tadi sedang menikmati pikiranya yang membayangkan dirinya sedang menimang cucu bangkit terkesiap. "MWO?!"

"-Yak! kau lupa berapa umurmu sekarang!"

"Ayolah sayang, euhm?" appa Jung tersenyum mengoda.

Usia tidak bisa mengurangi kebahagiaan seseorang, bukan? Itu hanya tergantung bagaimana mereka mencari kebahagiaanya sendiri.

Mr. Jung. Lelaki tua itu menyadari kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Kembali teringat akan tindakan jahat, keegoisannya dan kemunafikannya.

Jika Tuhan ingin menghukumnya, ia rela.

Ia sudah cukup tua untuk menjadi lebih dewasa.

Pikiranya yang kolot dulu membuat bukan hanya Jaejoong yang tersakiti. Tapi juga Yunho, putra terbaik dan paling ia sayangi.

Aku rasa mr. Jung yang sekarang bukanlah yang dulu.

Jaejoong-ah, you get a new family.

Chukae…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tunggu dulu..

Lalu Jessica dan Junsu bagaimana?

Dua orang itu, Jessica hanya bercanda kau tahu? Ia cuma bercanda.

Jessica sekarang memiliki hidupnya sendiri. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan uangnya di Paris. Membeli baju-baju bermerk terkenal dan mengoda lelaki-lelaki lanjang di sana. Ia masih cukup waras untuk merebut calon suami orang yang tengah mengandung. Bulan depan genap 2 bulan usia janin Junsu.

Yah walaupun mereka belum resmi menikah. Biarakan saja.

Toh mereka bahagia aniya?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**


End file.
